Television cameras, particularly the compacted type, have had increased applications for control and security purposes, often being used in both indoor and outdoor settings. In the latter type of situation, the camera must be protected from the elements and be of a weatherproof design.
While compact television cameras are presently available and used in a wide range of applications (see for example the television camera Model No. FA 70 manufactured by Grundig, E.M.V., Elektro-Mechanische, Versuchsanstalt, Max Grundig, Kurgartenstrasse, 8510 Fuerth/Bay., West Germany) they are principally for indoor and outdoor use.
If outdoor use is intended, a means of protecting the camera from the elements must be provided. In this regard, consideration must be had of the manner in which a compact television camera may be converted between indoor and outdoor use. In a presently known compact television camera, for example that manufactured by Grundig E. M. V., aforenoted, Model FA 70H, there is provided a light metal die case frame, formed by a bottom, front and rear walls as well as a cover lid.
Another type of camera that is presently available includes the features of a pivotable printed circuit board in the camera such as that manufactured by Robert Bosch. GmbH, Fernsehanlagen, Robert-Bosch-Strabe 7, 6100 Darmstadt under Model No. T YK 9A. Unfortunately however, the housing structure of this camera is such that the housing must be removed or dismantled in the case of servicing which is inconvenient, time consuming and adds to the expense involved.
While there does presently exist cameras which offer protection in some fashion against the elements, their use is rather specific and not readily convertible between indoor and outdoor use. Further, some known compact cameras could be mounted suspending or in normal position. If the camera is mounted upside down the deflection must be changed for 180.degree. and heat problems occur due to this mounting. Accordingly, there exists a need for a compact camera which is adaptable for outdoor as well as indoor use, and yet relatively simple and inexpensive and avoid the disadvantages aforenoted.